Where the sun don't shine
by saturnella
Summary: Sunny, now 14 years old, is living with Violet and her husband Quigley. Sunny feels misunderstood and alone, so she turns to drugs and alcohol for support. Rated 'M' for language, sexual content, and drugalcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except for the character, Sunny Baudelaire, which is from _A Series of Unfortunate Events._

**Introduction: **Sunny Baudelaire is now 14 years old and living with Violet and her husband, Quigley. Klaus moved out of the house to live with his girlfriend, Fiona, and he took young Beatrice with him.

Sunny, now 14, is a rebel. She was introduced, and is now friends with, people who do drugs and get into all kinds of trouble. Sunny is an emotional reck and hides everything from Violet, who "doesn't understand her". The rest of the story is for you to read!

* * *

Sunny Baudelaire sat in the shed with many other people. She had not counted how many people exactly there were, for she could careless. Afterall, it was a party. The room was hot, smoky, and music was blasting through the speakers. Teenagers rubbed up against each other as they danced and couples were making out in the middle of the room. Sunny sat comfortably on a couch, in between her two friends, with a bottle of beer in her hands. She had drank 2 bottles already, this being her third.

"Sunny! Beer, now," her friend Brian demanded. He tilted his head back and Sunny poured beer into his mouth while giggling. He laughed as some of it dribbled down his chin.

"Wait," Sunny laughed, as he went to wipe it off with his sleeve. She leaned into his face and stuck out her tounge, licking the beer of his face. They both cracked up.

"Your turn," Brian smiled, taking the beer from her hands. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and waited for the beer to enter her mouth. Some of it did, but most ended up pouring down her shirt. She laughed so hard she thought she would die.

"I think I'm drunk," Sunny snorted, for she was laughing so hard.

"Why's that?" Brian laughed.

"Who cares," Sunny whispered, while smiling, "lick the beer off me." Brian grinned wildly. Sunny leaned back and Brian pulled her shirt down. He licked the beer off her chest and they both cracked up. She flipped her long blonde hair back and Brian's hands grew clammy. She really was something. Her perfect skin...that button nose of hers and the way her eyes locked onto yours. Sunny drank the rest of her beer and opened another one. Brian merely shook his head and smiled at his beautiful friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own everything except the character Sunny Baudelaire.**

* * *

Sunny and Brian were walking down the street toward's Sunny's house. She was drunk and it was 3am, so Brian took the liberty of walking her home. He had been to her house so many times before; they had been best friends since the 3rd grade. Sunny's room was on the first floor, so it was accessible from outside. They walked to her bedroom window and Brian helped her climb inside.

"Go to bed, Sunny," Brian said quietly once she was through the window. She looked at him and smiled. She was a wreck; her hair was dirty and sticking out all over the place and she wreaked of beer.

"Don't worry about...go...I'll. Brian," Sunny tried to form words but her head was pounding. Suddenly, she passed out onto the floor. Brian jumped and climbed into her bedroom. He picked her up off the floor and put her in her bed. Just as he was turning off the light, he kissed her forehead. Then he left.

The next day at school while Brian was opening his locker, Sunny ran up to him.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled. Sunny hugged him tightly.

"What's up?" he asked her, a small hint of worry in his voice. She let go of him and played with her hair.

"I don't remember what happened last night, but I woke up this morning safe in my bed. I have a feeling that you had something to do with it," Sunny beamed. Brian put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the quad, the area where they ate lunch.

"You were drunk, so I walked you home. It really wasn't a big deal," Brian told her.

"It was a big deal to me," she said, stopping him. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks."

"Can you hang out today?" Brian asked her, "I've got something to show you." Sunny gave him a smile that was full of mischief.

"Oh okay. A little something-something for Miss Sunny?" she joked. He shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Meet me after school by the brick wall and we can head over to my place. My mom isn't gonna be home," Brian said.

"You got yourself a deal, little man," Sunny smiled as she walked off towards her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny had promised to meet Brian after school, but first she had to go home and freshen up. Her makeup was a mess and she was all sweaty from PE. She walked down the sidewalk with her tote bag hanging on her shoulder and ran up to her front porch, pushing open the door. She heard pots banging around in the kitchen and Violet emerged.

"Where were you?" Violet spat, putting her hands on her hips.

"School," Sunny smirked. Violet rolled her eyes as Sunny walked towards her bedroom. Her walls were covered in posters, ranging from bands to movies. Her bed was dressed in a black comforter and clothes were scattered across the floor. Her makeup was thrown onto her vanity desk and CD's were mixed in with them. She set her bag on her bed and walked over to her mirror, fluffing up her hair. Violet came into her bedroom.

"Cut the crap, Sunny. I mean last night. Where were you? I stayed up waiting for you to come home, and you didn't come until 3am when your curfew was _ten. _Do you realize it was a school night?" Violet shouted.

"Yeah, I did. And you know what? I don't really care. I got caught up studying," Sunny replied calmly, applying lip gloss.

"Studying," Violet retorted, staring at Sunny.

"Yes, studying," Sunny replied, putting her lip gloss away. She turned to Violet.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change," she said, shooing Violet towards the door.

"No. I am talking to you young lady, and you do _not_ push me out of the room," Violet said, standing in place, "If you need to change, go ahead. But I'm not leaving until I decide our conversation is finished." Sunny rolled her eyes and opened up her closet, searching for a top.

"So what? What do you want from me?" Sunny asked angrily, yanking a black tube top of a hanger.

"I want to know why you're never home. Why you never talk to me anymore. I want to know what your life is like, what things are going on right now and how school is. I want to know so many things, Sunny. And if you would take the chance to sit down and talk to me once in a while, maybe I wouldn't be so nosy," Violet said as Sunny pulled off her top.

"Oh and we're not talking right now?" Sunny retorted, standing in her bra.

"I wouldn't exactly call this talking," Violet answered as Sunny put on the tube top. Violet sat down on Sunny's bed and watched her put on eyeliner and mascara.

"Where are you going, anyways?" she asked Sunny, her voice calm and quiet.

"A friend's house," Sunny replied, throwing her makeup back onto her desk.

"Riiiiggghhhht. A friend's house. Sure thing." Violet glared at Sunny. Sunny glared back at Violet and grabbed her tote bag, putting it on her shoulder.

"Be back at 6," Violet demanded.

"That's in 2 hours," Sunny whined.

"Exactly," Violet smirked. Sunny growled and stomped out of her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunny approached Brian's door and knocked. He answered it immediatly and grinned.

"Sunny! Come in, quickly," he said, opening the door wider. She stepped into his house for the one millionth time and he led her to his bedroom.

"Brian I can only stay for two hours. Violet and I got in another argument and she's nosing her way into my life," Sunny sighed. Brian shut the bedroom door.

"Violet, Violet, Violet. Why can't she just leave you alone?" Brian asked. Sunny shrugged.

"'Cause she's a bitch, that's why," Brian laughed and Sunny cracked up.

"Anyways, come here. I wanna show you something," Brian said while smiling. He opened up his dresser drawer and rummaged through it. Sunny sat down on the floor and leaned her bag up against the wall. Brian walked over and sat next to her on the floor. He was holding a brown paper back in his hand and he set it on the ground. Sunny watched as he pulled out two things that looked like pipes, except they had strange balls at the end of them. He also pulled out a lighter and a bag of white powder.

"Ever tried meth, Sunny?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lyrics are taken by songs from _Alex Johnson_, a Canadian artist.**

* * *

Methamphetamine was new to Sunny. She watched as Brian took the powder which she discovered was really rock-like things and put it in the ball at the end of the "pipe". 

"Put it in your mouth," Brian said, holding it out to her. She reached out for it and pulled back.

"Take it, Sunny. Trust me...don't be scared," he smiled. She smiled back and took it, placing it in her mouth.

_In the darkness 'round the sun, there's light behind your eyes_

Brian pulled out the lighter and held it under the ball. Immediatly, the "rocks" started crackling. Scared, Sunny took it out of her mouth and breathed heavily.

_When you've lost the will to run, you can start to feel it shine_

"Sunny," Brian said quietly, looking straight into her eyes, "You need to trust me. It's _fun. _It will make you happy." Sunny slowly put it back in her mouth. She breathed in, taking a drag of it.

_I'm running out of reasons, for putting on a fight_

Sunny's heart raced and her eyes practically popped out of her sockets. She took more and more drags of it and watched as Brian lit up his own. It didn't take long for them both to get high.

_Watch me burn like a shooting star, don't you blink or I'll be out of sight_

"Oh my gosh..I..Brian I should have trusted you this is so much fun I can't even breathe but at the same time I feel like I can fly and I just want to oh my gosh Brian kiss me right now just do it because I can't stand it I am so fucking high right now so just do it," Sunny raced.

"Sunny I think I love you," Brian gasped. Sunny jumped on top of him and planted her lips on his.

_I'm drowning in the sun and they can't see me for the light is just too bright_

Brian kissed her back intensely and she moaned. She felt her tounge around his mouth and sat on top of him. She ran her hands down his chest and his stomach, feeling his muscles. She laughed and flipped her blonde hair. She unbuttoned his shirt, starting from the top button. Then she ripped it off of him and threw it to the side. She kissed all over his stomach and chest and moaned.

"Sunny...I'm not high," Brian said between breathes. She stopped kissing him and smiled. He didn't.

"I only had one puff, Sunny. I'm not high, but you are. I can't do this," Brian said, sitting up. He gently pushed Sunny off and started putting on his shirt.

"No...no. Brian! Wait, no I think I love you too!" Sunny shouted. She yanked off her tube top and plunged back on him. He pushed her away from him.

"Your high, Sunny. Please..don't do this. Your hurting me. I love you and I need to know that you love me too, but not like this," Brian explained.

"Is it me? Am I not pretty enough? My boobs aren't big enough? What do you fucking want from me, Brian!" Sunny screamed. Brian put his face in his hands.

"I shouldn't have given you meth. I thought we would have had fun, but this isn't. Sunny...go home," Brian said sadly. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sunny alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunny sat on the floor long after Brian had left. Tears were streaming down her face and she had mascara all over her cheeks. She sniffled and reached for her shirt, putting it on. Her temporarily "high" was coming down fast; she felt so depressed. She grabbed her bag and started walking out the door, but then stopped. She turned around and stared at Brian's room. The meth was on top of the brown paper bag, which was lying on the floor. _If I take it, _Sunny thought, _will Brian think I'm a good-for-nothing whore? _She turned to walk out the door but then quickly ran back into the room and stuffed the meth in the bag. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure if she was making the right desicion, but damn was it tempting! She shoved the brown paper bag inside of her own bag and then ran out the door.

Sunny was walking for what seemed like _forever_, until she looked at the clock on her cellphone and realized it was only 4:35.

"Whoa," Sunny said aloud, "For once I actually arive earlier than expected." She ran up to her door, pulled out the keys and shoved it open. She looked to her right, which was the living room, and saw Violet and Quigley reading magazines.

"Oh my god," Violet grinned, "Well would you look who's here." Sunny couldn't help but smile at Violet's shocked face.

"Oh," said Quigley, looking up from his magazine, "Hey Sunny." Sunny nodded and made her way into her room. She pulled out a bottle of nail polish, cranked up her CD player, and started painting her nails. While waiting for them to dry, she looked through her Jr. High yearbooks. _Why does high school have to be so complicated?_ Sunny thought to herself. She looked at all the kid's outfits and realized how slutty they had gotten since high school. Sunny looked down to see her tube top with a pink bra popping out. She closed the yearbook.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sunny...can you come out here, please?" Quigley called, knocking on her door. He didn't sound too happy. Sunny pushed her yearbook off the bed and sighed.

"Yeah, sure," she said. She hopped off her bed, swung open the door and walked outside. Violet was sitting at the kitchen table in tears, and Quigley was standing next to her holding a brown paper bag in his hands. Sunny's heart skipped a beat.

"What...the hell...is this?" Quigley asked through clenched teeth, trying not to yell. Sunny tried to brush it off with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing," she laughed nervously, "just holding it for a friend." Violet cried harder and looked up at her.

"Nothing? NOTHING? It's meth! My god, Sunny...what has gotten into you?" Violet sobbed. Sunny stopped smiling and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat.

"Violet, I can explain," Sunny said softly, moving towards her.

"NO! You shut the fuck up!" Quigley screamed, while putting his hands on Violet's shoulders, "We've had enough of your lies...'i was studying' and 'i'm going to a friend's house' and now, 'oh it's nothing, just drugs'. God, Sunny...when are you _ever _going to learn?" Sunny's lip quivered and she fought back tears.

"Quigley, please just-"

"Give you another chance? Is that what you were going to say? IS IT?" Sunny stared at Quigley, not able to answer his question. Tears ran down her face and she breathed loudly.

"Because we've had enough of you, Sunny! We've had enough of your drugs, and your drinking and your partying. We know what you've been up to, did you think we were that stupid?" Quigley shouted. Violet had stopped crying and had a very serious look on her face, like she was concentrating real hard. Sunny ran her hand through her hair and sobbed.

"Your a lying bitch, Sunny. A good for nothing, whore. I think it's about time you find yourself a new home," Quigley stated. Sunny sucked in her breathe and stopped crying.

"Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered. She looked to Violet for some support, but she mearly looked down.

"Sunny, your never gonna change. No matter how hard we try, your never gonna change. And we can't live with that. We can't live with _you._ I called Klaus and he said he would let you stay at his house for two weeks top. That means you have two weeks to find your own place," Violet said, still looking at the ground.

"I can't live with Klaus?" Sunny asked, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"You think Klaus wants you to live with him?! That's fucking hilarious, Sunny. He's _engaged._ He and Fiona have a wedding to plan. That's enough stress already. Your too much for them to handle. And unless you change, which I doubt you ever will, nobody is going to want you," Quigley spat. Sunny leaned her back against the wall for support and sunk down, so she was sitting on the ground.

"Go pack your things. We want you out by 8pm tonight," Violet said softly, avoiding Sunny's gaze.

"You know what Violet," Sunny said, her voice getting loud, "You don't even care if I stay or go. You're just following Quigley's orders, because he's your _husband._ Talk about setting a negative stereotype for women! Oh yeah, just do whatever your husband says. Don't even worry about making any choices because he'll make everything for you," Sunny yelled sarcastically.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" Quigley yelled and ran for Sunny. He grabbed her by the hair and hit her across the face, knocking her head to the ground. Violet sat in the chair and put her hands in her face, not wanting to watch. Quigley kicked Sunny in the side and she screamed out in pain.

"Don't you EVER talk to my wife like that!" he yelled, looking down at her.

"Your _wife?_ How about _my _sister!" Sunny yelled, sobbing. Quigley spat on her.

"Your nothing to me. Pack up and go. Violet darling, come here," Quigley said, reaching out to her. She threw herself into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. Sunny winced as she lifted herself from the ground and walked to her room. She grabbed a huge bag and stuffed her makeup, clothes and bathroom supplies in it. Then she took one last look around her former room, and walked towards the door. Violet and Quigley were nowhere to be seen, but she heard moaning and thumping coming from their bedroom. She scrunched up her face and threw open the fridge, grabbing all the food she could. As she was stuffing some yogurts in her bag, she saw Quigley's wallet sitting on the counter. _Is this some kind of a trap?_ Sunny thought. She opened it up and saw loads of 20 dollar bills in it. She grabbed a handful, stuffed them in her bag, and ran out the door.


	8. THE END

**NOTE: **This is the last chapter, therefore the ending of Where the sun don't shine. There will not be more to the story, even if it may seem that way.

* * *

Sunny let the tears keep on falling as she walked down the street. There was no way in hell she was going back to live with Violet and Quigley, not that she even wanted to. But she was also not planning on going to live with Klaus. He didn't want her, so she didn't want him. Not even for two weeks. 

Her bag was slung over her shoulder and it kept sliding off. Occasionally, Sunny would have to stop and readjust it to keep it from falling off her shoulder completely. As she was doing this for the 4th time, her cellphone began to ring. She let a sob escape from her mouth as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. It was Brian.

"Sunny," Brian said, when she answered. Tears streamed down Sunny's cheek.

"Sunny?" Brian said, this time louder. Sunny cried harder and brought the phone down, away from her ear. She snapped it shut, therefore ending their conversation. She knew that Brian was calling about the meth, and calling about what had happened, and calling to say that he never wanted to see her again. She did not need to hear it; she already knew.

She walked for what seemed like hours until she reached a park. It had one single swing and a slide, plus a tiny sandbox for young children. She sat down on the swing and set her bag on the ground. Looking up at the sky, she realized for the first time that it was late. _Really_ late. The stars glittered above her head and everyone's house lights were turned off. They were asleep in their beds; all their stress from that day would dissapear as soon as their heads hit the pillows. She sniffled and gently rocked herself back and forth on the swing.

She would not be returning to school the next day. For on that night, that cold dark night, Sunny took her life using a small pocket knife that was hidden deep down in her bag.

No one would remember her; she was sure of this. No one, even years after she had passed, would say, 'I haven't seen that blonde girl in awhile. I wonder where she ended up'. Because Sunny knew, deep down in her heart, that no one had really cared. She ruined her life, along with everyone else's around her. But none of that mattered now. She was going to a place where the sun don't shine.


End file.
